Solo él
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Alguna vez, hace tiempo, pudo reír, ser feliz e incluso amar; pudo correr, pudo saltar y jugar; pudo tener sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. Alguna vez cuando tuvo sus piernas, cuando tuvo sus brazos y cuando tuvo control de sus labios. Ahora ya no tiene nada...tal vez solo a él.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Solo él**

.

Las flores son hermosas: pequeñas, coloridas, llenas de vida_; tienen todo_ lo que ella no.

—No las quiero —rechaza de plano al comprender eso.

Él sonríe levemente, una mezcla de decepción y resignación en su rostro. Algo tira de ella en su pecho, un pequeño dolor, algo de remordimiento y una pizca de desolación. ¿Es que tiene que hacer eso siempre? Compungida, inexpresiva se las quita bruscamente, sosteniéndolas torpemente. No le importa las flores, tampoco le importa el cursi escenario armado y mucho menos las buenas intenciones que él trae pintada en los labios.

No le importa las muchas veces que le repite que solo es amistad.

Tampoco le interesa las veces que él la busca y balbucea torpemente algunas estúpidas frases.

—No…es bueno estar solo —dijo la primera vez que acudió a ella y es lo que vuelve a repetir— los amigos están para acompañarte siempre.

No respondió esa vez y no responde ahora, no es como si realmente le escuchara.

Y él lo sabe y aun así ella es incapaz de comprender porque todas las tardes se esmera tanto, porque recoge o compra flores, porque se empeña con versos baratos en crearle una falsa belleza que solo enmascara su corazón de piedra. No comprende que puede ver él en ella, él lo sabe, sabe que no son iguales, sabe que su corazón late a través de complicados circuitos incapaces de devolverle lo que perdió. Alguna vez, hace tiempo, pudo reír, ser feliz e incluso amar; pudo correr, pudo saltar y jugar; pudo tener sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. Alguna vez cuando tuvo sus piernas, cuando tuvo sus brazos y cuando tuvo control de sus labios.

Ahora ya no tiene nada.

Un pequeño involuntario movimiento delata sus pensamientos.

—Estoy aquí —insiste él innecesariamente. La mira, y no solo mira su belleza falsa, no mira su cuerpo metálico, mira a sus ojos y sigue hasta el corazón que late solo por mandatos — No me iré de tu lado.

Cierra los ojos, quizá cuando los abra; él se habrá ido y podrá volver a quedarse allí con su soledad.

Pero no lo hizo el primer día, no lo hace ahora y no lo hace nunca. Sigue allí, estúpidamente esperanzado.

—Vete —ordena secamente.

—Aun no es de noche —niega mirando hacia el frente.

—Vete.

— ¿Sabes que quise siempre? —elude despreocupadamente.

Ella mira en silencio. Él sonríe levemente.

—Una familia. Bueno en realidad…gustar a una chica —explica sonrojado —no es que…ya sabes sea guapo. Pensé que entrenar me daría algunos puntos, pero luego el entrenar para gustar a las chicas pasó a un segundo plano. Hay muchas personas poderosas y malas en todos lados y siempre debe haber…alguien lo suficientemente valiente y estúpido para enfrentarle —se río — Goku cumplió siempre con los dos requisitos, y todos pudimos…retroceder y seguir con nuestras vidas. No es que fuera una obligación ¿Sabes? Pero no pudimos, ninguno, ni yo, al final siempre nos quedábamos, peleábamos, moríamos y cosas por el estilo…bueno no es que sea muy común, pero…—balbuceo —…pero siempre al final podíamos encontrar la esperanza de lo que protegíamos y por lo que vivíamos.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas, di una vez lo que tengas que decir —finalmente habla.

—Siempre tan directa —se encoge de hombros —quiero decir que…no importa cuán desesperado estemos, cuanto pensemos que nada tiene solución o incluso que no merece la pena nada. Siempre habrá algo a lo que aferrarnos. Siempre, tú no eres diferente.

Y piensa, recuerda: risas, llantos y sangre. Mucha sangre. Una pequeña niña, un pequeño niño, de las manos, dos sombras detrás con grandes sonrisas. Un joven, una joven y después un carro y tenebrosa risa en medio de su llanto. Mira sus manos, tan perfectas…tan vacías y falsas.

La sangre corre debajo de su piel en un murmullo bajo.

Él se acerca temblando, le envuelve las manos en las suyas llenas de marcas y arañazos.

No hay dolor, solo algo inesperado. ¿Por qué la sangre circula a ritmo tan rápido?

Él sonríe congelado. El tiempo es horrible pero ella no siente nada.

—Quiero tener una razón propia para seguir luchando—comenta — quiero poder no arrepentirme del ayer.

—Di de una vez lo que tengas que decir —repite.

—Quédate a mi lado —propone.

Un pequeño ritmo desquiciado enloquece sus circuitos, los sensores, todo lo falso. Él acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta de sus brazos, un ligerísimo temblor le recorre por todos lados enviando una sensación que solo había conocido en las batallas rompiendo huesos y derramando sangre. El infinito placer nace de allí, de los tibios dedos y entonces es capaz de sentir, la fría ventisca, el olor de los prados, la belleza de las flores marchitas en sus piernas.

Y sobre todo es capaz de sentir la tibieza en su cuerpo, las manos cerrándose sobre su espalda, los fuertes brazos protegiéndola de algo que ella nunca podría vencer, es capaz de sentir el fornido y pequeño cuerpo que se entrelaza con el suyo. Y no solo esa noche, también la siguiente y las consecutivas mientras la noche le sucede al día y el día muere bajo el amparo de la noche.

Mucho después en el calor de la pequeña casita él une sus manos radiante de haber conseguido tenerle a su lado.

—Di de una vez lo que tengas que decir —repite de nuevo al verle mirar anhelante.

—Podría darte cualquier cosa que me pidas, no importa el que —susurra temeroso, atrevido al mismo tiempo — solo por uno de tus besos.

Las manos se cierran sobre sus caderas en tenues caricias.

Ella cierra los ojos, sonríe dispuesta, insinuante. Sonríe como hace mucho tiempo no hace, con el calor de la vida que él está reponiendo.

— ¿Esperas que te dé permiso o qué?

Cuando esa noche muere, las sábanas cubren sus cuerpos, él sonriente, ella viva.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Otras de las parejas que me fascinan es la formada por C-18 y Krilin, una de las más inesperadas en su tiempo. Los adoro :3, espero que les guste tal como el de Goku y Chi-Chi._

_Gracias por su tiempo._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
